Since I've Been Loving You
by miss e malfoy
Summary: One-shot to introduce Mary-Jane Kelso, Kelso's cousin who has lived with him since she was twelve. Featuring her seventeenth birthday and a look at the relationship between herself and Hyde. Of course it needed a Zepellin song as its title due to Hyde's love for them! Rated T purely due to mild language and a little fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. hey guys, this is a one-shot for a story I'm considering starting, if I do it would most likely just carry on from where I left off but you can let me know.**

 **I don't own anything other than the character Mary-Jane Kelso.**

 _January 16, 1976_

 _18:56_

 _Eric Forman's Basement_

 _Mary-Jane Kelso's 17_ _th_ _Birthday_

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MJ!'

Announced Kelso as he threw himself through his basement door. Having nearly spent the whole day with his cousin MJ, it wasn't until he got home from school that Friday and his mom told him it was her birthday that he made a grave mistake of forgetting, he only hoped that she was in such a good mood that she wouldn't want to kick his ass.

Luckily for him that was just the case.

'Aw thanks a bunch, Kelso. Tell me, was it Uncle John or Aunt Betty that reminded you?'

'Nah, I don't know what you're talking about MJ, I remembered all on my own! See I even got you a present!'

As he said this he handed his five foot but intimidating cousin a warm can of beer.

'Aw Kelso, you shouldn't have!' MJ said sarcastically.

'Don't worry cuz, it's no big deal.'

Kelso being such a bonehead thought she was actually being serious, MJ just rolled her blue eyes. She was used to him being an idiot after living with him for the past ten years.

'Anyways Michael, before you ran in here like an idiot we were having a very important discussion.' Explained Kelso's long-term girlfriend Jackie.

This was the first time Kelso really noticed that the whole gang was there. Hyde was sitting on his usual seat, with MJ on the couch sitting closest to him, both Eric and Donna were beside her, with Jackie lounging on the arm of the beat up sofa, and finally the new foreign kid Fez was sitting on the lawn chair.

Before Kelso could reply to Jackie, Hyde interrupted him.

'No Jackie, you wouldn't shut up about something stupid and pointless, everyone else was trying to watch the TV.'

Everyone bar Kelso, Jackie and Fez mumbled their agreement. Jackie huffed before shrieking,

'MICHAEL!'

'What do you want me to do Jackie, it's not my fault you're annoying!'

Jackie had decided she had had enough so she stormed out the basement door, Kelso huffing and trying to decide if he should follow or not. Then again he thought, if I follow and make up with her, it would most definitely lead to a make out session at her house before her folks got home, so he sprinted right out after her.

'Peace at last from those dillholes!' exclaimed Donna.

'I know man, but sadly I have to go home a deal with the rest of the Kelso family. I really wonder sometime how I am actually related to those people!' said MJ.

'Well I'm going to hit the road too, I'll walk you Janey.' Said Hyde keeping cool and acting Zen.

'Yeah that's cool man.' Both rose from their seats and headed for the door, grabbing their coats from on top of the record player.

* * *

Once they had left the Forman's property and started heading towards Hyde's house and the Kelso household MJ started up a conversation.

'Hey Steven you really didn't have to walk me home man.'

'Don't worry about it Janey, besides I wanted to.'

'Aw well okay, that's cool.'

Both were trying too hard to stay cool and keep Zen to mask their nervousness.

'But Janey I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we go to my place first to pick something up before I walk you the rest of the way to your house.'

'Sure Steven that's fine.'

'Cool. Can we hurry up though, it's getting colder.'

As they walked as fast as they could to Hyde's place not much more was said between the pair. Once they reached to run down house they both entered and went straight to Hyde's bedroom. MJ was the only one of their group that was allowed anywhere near Hyde's house and actually allowed inside.

'Just sit on my bed for a sec will you Janey?'

As MJ sat on his bed, Hyde started to search through his beat up chest of drawers for something when she decided why she waited she would ask him something she had been thinking about for a while now.

'Steven, I've got a question.'

'Yeah, what's up?' he asked, still looking through the drawers.

'Why do you call me Janey?'

'Well, the same reason no one else calls you Mary-Jane, I'll get you confused with my stash.' He shot her a grin as he said this, she only wished he would take off his aviators so she could see get some sort of insight into his head.

'Steven you know what I mean.' The grin on his face slowly slid off.

'Well why do you call me Steven most of the time, and not Hyde like the others unless you're pissed?' he shot her question right back at her.

'I think you know why I do _Hyde_.'

MJ was starting to get annoyed with them both ignoring that there was something different between the two that neither shared with their other friends, even their best friends Eric and Donna.

By this point it appeared that Hyde had found what he had been looking for and was now fully facing MJ. He was holding what appeared to be something wrapped in newspaper, whatever it was wasn't in a box or packaging with it being so misshapen. Hyde started to make his way over towards MJ on the bed, and took a seat beside her before handing her the package, and averted his gaze to stare straight ahead.

MJ felt the package, it was soft and quite thin. She looked down at it as mumbled a small 'thank you' before slowly opening it. As she unravelled the newspaper, it started to reveal black fabric. Once it was completely unwrapped it became apparent what it was; MJ held it up and looked at it in shock.

'Steven… this is your favourite Zeppelin shirt, why was it wrapped up?' MJ was starting to get really confused.

Hyde scratched the back of his neck trying to find the best way to say what he had needed to say for a long time. It was rare that anything did actually faze him in any way, even if it did he was normally better at hiding it.

'Look Janey, I really need to tell you something… look there is a reason that I don't call you the same nickname as everyone else, and why I want you to have my favourite shirt. Your special man, like really special. You're not the same as the rest of the guys, its different with you… the way I like you is different.'

The whole time he had been speaking Hyde had not looked at her once, he removed his aviators and slowly moved his eyes to see her face. MJ at there in shock just staring at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had dreamt about hearing these world since she was twelve and realised that her crush for Steven Hyde was never going to go away, and with growing up it seemed her feelings for him grew as well.

'Steven…' she started.

'Look it's no big deal man, I get it I'm just that guy friend that you're close to as a friend that's i-'

'Will you shut up for a second and let me speak dumbass!' snapped MJ. 'Don't you dare think that you're not special to me either Steven, do you know how long I've waited for this moment? Probably a lot longer than you have okay! You're more than one of just one of the guys to me Steven.' She looked down at the shirt in her hands now resting in her lap, her confidence had left with her annoyance and now she didn't know what to say or do.

Instead of saying anything Hyde tilted her chin up slightly so he could see her face, and slowly edged closer to her. His eye flicked down to look at her lips before looking into her eyes. His other hand came up and brushed her honey blonde hair slightly out of her face before moving close enough that his lips could brush hers.

MJ's eyes fluttered shut when Hyde's lips brushed hers. The kiss the followed held more confidence, and MJ started to return the kiss. It didn't last too long, and didn't progress onto anything else but when they were done both pulled back and grinned at each other.

'So does this mean I can take you on a date then?'

'Only if said date involves a movie and some 'film' afterwards, then I'm in.' shot back MJ giggling.

'I think I can manage that.' Hyde said laughing. 'Come on, I suppose I should get you home.' Standing up and putting his sunglasses on, turning to help MJ up.

MJ stood and placed the ripped newspaper on Steven's bed before looking up at him.

'Thank you for the gift, I love it.' She said with a genuine smile.

'It's cool, I want you to have it.' With that he turned and headed out the room heading towards the front door, MJ followed with the t-shirt in hand.

They both walked in a comfortable smile, Hyde even held her hand to try and help keep her warm. They finally reached the Kelso house after fifteen minutes of walking, the walked up the porch steps up to the front door.

'Thanks for walking me home, my Uncle John hates when I walk on my own.'

'I wanted to man, don't worry. Listen I'll see you tomorrow, then we can decide what movie you want to see for our date.'

'Yeah, okay, cool. I'll get you at Forman's basement then?'

'Yeah I'll see you then, okay?'

'Okay.' MJ smiled, then tilted her head back so Steven would get the hint.

Hyde smirked before leaning in and kissing her goodnight. This time the kiss did lead to a five minute long make out session, it probably would have lasted longer if they didn't hear approaching running.

The both turned and looked down the steps to see that it was Kelso approaching, he was running and looked terrified.

'Kelso, what the hell man?' demanded Hyde.

'I'm running from Mrs Jeffries down the street, she caught me in her back lawn again, I was taking a shortcut but this time she appeared with her shotgun!' Michael said out of breath.

'Kelso you're such a dumbass, how many times has she threatened you before?' asked MJ.

'Like a hundred, but that's not the point! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm away to hide in my closet!' He said storming into the house.

MJ and Steven were left looking bewildered but weren't too surprised due to Kelso's stupidity.

'Anyways I better let you get inside man, I'll see you tomorrow.' As he leaned down and pecked MJ on the lips again, before turning and walking down the steps. 'Bye' was all MJ shouted with a wave which he returned before going into the house. She supposed she should see if her dillhole cousin Michael was okay and not actually stuck in his tiny closet again.

-Fin-


	2. AN

A/N:

Hey guys!

This was a one-shot however I have started writing a proper fic following the same storyline. The fic will be called Silver Springs after the Fleetwood Mac song, MJ and I's favourite Band! I hope to have it up really soon so please keep an eye out!

Miss E Malfoy


End file.
